One Accident
by kopakanuvafan20
Summary: One Accident will change the fate of three worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Tenchi Muyo, and Sailor Moon.

* * *

Katsuhito Masaki sighed as he sat in his shrine. He thought back on what happened so long ago. He left on a trip only for the plane he was on to crash. He was able to survive thanks to his power but knew no one from Earth could. So, he put himself in suspended animation.

When he woke up in the hospital he found out that his wife went back to England thinking he would never wake up. He went to England and eventually found her. But she already started a new family with a baby girl. So, he went back to Japan not wanting to ruin her new life.

" _I guess this is the price I pay for not telling her the truth" thought Katsuhito_

He got up to begin his morning duties when he felt a burst of Juraian power.

" _Juraian power" thought Katsuhito shocked_

" _But how, I am the only Juraian here" he thought_

" _Unless…" he began thinking_

" _Lily is mine" he exclaimed_

" _She must have been conceived right before I left on that disastrous trip" he thought_

" _I guess that explains that gut feeling I had to keep up to date on Lily and Petunia" he thought_

He bought the earliest ticket he could to England. He lost track of Lily after she turned seventeen but knew where Petunia lived. He went to her house and knocked on the door.

Petunia opened the door and asked "What do you want"

"Hello Petunia" said Katsuhito

"I am an old friend of your mother and was wondering if you could tell me where Lily lives" he asked

"She got herself blown up and we got her freakish son" exclaimed Petunia

" _I have a grandson" thought Katsuhito_

" _Was it his power that I felt" he thought_

"Why would you call your nephew a freak" asked Katsuhito

"Because I just know he will be a freak just like my sister and that husband of hers" shouted Petunia

"I could take him in" said Katsuhito

"Good" said Petunia

She walked into the house and opened the cupboard under the stairs. She took out the baby basket and shoved into Katsuhito's arms.

"I don't want his freakiness infecting my Dudley" said Petunia

She then slammed the door in his face.

Katsuhito knocked on the door again and Petunia opened it screaming "What"

"You didn't tell me his name" said Katsuhito

"Harry Potter" said Petunia

She then slammed the door again.

Katsuhito went to the Japanese Consulate and told them what happened. After the blood test and investigation was completed, he was given custody of his grandson. He filled out all the necessary paperwork and they were on their way back to Japan.

When they arrived in Japan they were stopped by two officers at the airport.

"Can you please come with us sir" asked one of the officers

"What is the problem officer" asked Katsuhito

"I already filled out the necessary paperwork before leaving England" he said

"We know that sir" said the first officer

"They just forgot to mention a few things" he said

"Ok" said Katsuhito

"May I see your grandson" asked the second officer

"We want to make sure he was given a proper checkup" she said

"Yes" said Katsuhito

The second officer took Harry from his arms while the first officer led him to a room off to the side. Katsuhito's eyes inwardly narrowed when he felt himself go through a barrier.

" _What was that" thought Katsuhito_

"Ah good, you are a squib then" said the officer

"That will make things much easier" he said

"What was that" asked Katsuhito

"And what do you mean by me being a squib" he asked

"Tell me Mr. Masaki, do you believe in magic" asked the officer

He then explained everything to do with the magical world and the events that led up to Harry winding up with Petunia.

" _They are really good at hiding themselves if I didn't find out about this until now" thought Katsuhito_

" _It must have been Harry's power that I felt then protecting him from that attack" he thought_

" _Since Lily didn't know about her power and she was intent of sacrificing herself for her son, her power allowed her to do that" he thought_

"I take it I wasn't told this before I left since I didn't talk with the magical government" asked Katsuhito

"Yes" said the officer nodding his head

"You probably wouldn't be able to leave if you did" he said

"Because of what happened" asked Katsuhito

"Yes" said officer nodding his head

"This issue will come up again when he turns eleven" he said

"But someone will come to talk to you about that when the time comes" he added

"Is my grandson really getting a checkup" asked Katsuhito

"Yes" said the officer nodding his head

"But we did use it as an excuse to see if you could pass the no magic ward by yourself" he explained

"I take it I would have been able to pass regardless if I was holding him" asked Katsuhito

"Yes" said the officer nodding his head

"That is so the parents of First-Gens can accompany them to any magical site" he explained

The second officer came in and handed Harry to Katsuhito.

"Your grandson is perfectly healthy" said the second officer

"Thank you" said Katsuhito

He then got up and left with Harry.

Once they were gone, the first officer asked "What did you find"

"Only some blocks that were removed" said the second officer

"We didn't find anything relating to that incident" she said

Some years later, Harry was now six. Katsuhito was taking Harry to his first day of preschool.

"Where are we going grandpa" asked Harry

"To preschool" said Katsuhito

"I thought it be best for you to interact with kids your age before school" he explained

"Ok" said Harry

After his grandpa dropped him off, Harry looked around and saw a blue haired girl sitting by herself reading a book.

" _She seems nice" thought Harry_

He walked over to her and said "Hello"

"My name is Harry"

"I'm Ami"

At the end of the day Katsuhito came to pick up Harry and saw him playing with a blue haired girl.

"Ready to go Harry" asked Katsuhito

"Can we stay until Ami's mom shows up" asked Harry

"Sure" said Katsuhito smiling

About an hour later Dr. Mizuno showed up.

"Mommy" exclaimed Ami hugging her

"I'm sorry that I am late Ami" said Saeko

"It's ok mommy" said Ami letting go

"I know your job is important saving people" she said

Dr. Mizuno smiled down at her daughter before she noticed a black-haired boy standing nearby.

"Who is this" asked Saeko

"This is my new friend Harry" said Ami happily

"Why are you still here" asked Saeko

"I didn't want to leave Ami by herself" said Harry bashfully

"How sweet of you" said Saeko smiling

A few months later while they were at the park, Katsuhito asked "Can I ask what happened to Ami's father"

"He left us about a year ago" said Saeko

"He was an artist that used to go out on long trips but agreed to stay home with Ami when she was born" she explained

"But a year ago he said he wanted to go out on a long trip again" she continued

"I told him to wait until Ami could take care of herself since I couldn't get that much time off" she continued

"He said Ami could take care of herself then" she said growling

"He expected a five-year-old to take care of themselves" said Katsuhito

"Yes" said Saeko nodding her head

"He said that Ami was smart enough to take care of herself" she said

"No five-year-old child, no matter how smart they are, can take care of themselves" said Katsuhito

"I told him that and we had a big argument about it that ended up with him leaving" said Saeko sadly

"I have tried to cut back on my hours, but emergencies happen" she said

"I can understand that" said Katsuhito

"I can watch Ami whenever you are busy if you want me too" he said

"I wouldn't want to impose on you" said Saeko

"It's fine" said Katsuhito waving his hand

"I have nothing to do since I closed my shrine while Harry is at preschool" he said

"Thank you" said Saeko smiling

"That will be very helpful" she said

A few years later, Harry and Ami were now eight years old. Katsuhito were taking them to meet an old friend of his that he recently reconnected with.

"Whose shrine does this belong to" asked Harry walking up the steps

"It belongs to an old friend of mine that I recently reconnected with" said Katsuhito

"He told me that he had a granddaughter around your age that I thought you both would like to meet" he said

Both Harry and Ami smiled at that. They would like to meet a new friend. All three of them arrived at the top of the stairs and saw an old man in shrine robes waiting for them.

"Ah, it is good to see you again Katsuhito" said Hiroshi

"It is good to see you again my friend" said Katsuhito shaking his hand

"Is this your grandson" asked Hiroshi looking at Harry

"Yes" said Katsuhito nodding his head

"This is my grandson Harry and his friend Ami" he said pointing to each of them

"Where is your granddaughter" he asked

"She is currently inside, I will go get her" said Hiroshi

He went into the shrine and came back a few minutes later with a young girl with long black hair wearing a Miko outfit.

"This is my granddaughter, Rei Hino" said Hiroshi

"Rei, this is an old friend of mine Katsuhito and his grandson Harry and his friend Ami" he said

"It is a pleasure to meet you" said Rei bowing

"But you're not Japanese" she said

"Thank you for telling me that" said Harry sarcastically

"I would have never known" he said

"Rei, apologize" said Hiroshi sternly

"I am sorry for what I said" said Rei bowing her head

"It's fine" said Harry waving his hand

"I'm used to it" he said

"Why don't you show them around the shrine" said Hiroshi

"Yes grandfather" said Rei

"Please follow me" she said

She then turned around and walked away with Harry and Ami following behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Tenchi Muyo, and Sailor Moon.

Thanks to WhiteElfElder, edboy4926, geetac, and Jostanos for your reviews.

* * *

A few more years later, Harry, Ami, and Rei were now ten years old. Saeko and Ami were getting ready to leave to meet up with the others when the door bell rang. Saeko opened the door and saw it was a government official.

"How may I help you" asked Saeko

"Greetings Dr. Mizuno" said the official

"I am here to talk to you about your daughter" he said

"Is there something wrong" asked Saeko worried

"Not at all" said the official shaking his head

"I am just here to talk about some abilities your daughter was born with" he said

"May I come in" he asked

"Yes" said Saeko stepping to the side

The government official walked in and sat down in a chair while Saeko went and got Ami before sitting down on the couch.

"What are these abilities you said my daughter was born with" asked Saeko

"Let me ask you a question first" said the official

"Has your daughter done anything you couldn't explain during times of high emotion" he asked

"Like suddenly having a toy you just put away or having something off a high shelf without climbing up to get it" he asked

Saeko thought about that and did remember a few times that did happen when Ami was younger.

"I do remember a few times that happening" said Saeko

"Are you saying that is related to these abilities you spoke of" she asked

"Yes" said the official nodding his head

"Your daughter has magic" he said

"Really" asked Saeko skeptically

"Yes" said the official

He took out his wand and waved it at the coffee table changing it into a pig before changing it back. Both Saeko's and Ami's eyes widen when they saw that.

"I will be able to learn how to do that" asked Ami

"You will eventually" said the official putting away his wand

He then explained everything about the magical world.

"You have two options to choose from for your schooling" he said

"What are they" asked Saeko

"Your first option is Mahoutokoro, our magic school" said the official

"You will get a full magical education here, but you will be limited to magical careers" he explained

"Your second option is to keep going to the school you are now and attend a magic cram school" he said

"You will get a good magical education there, not as good as at Mahoutokoro, but it will allow you to pursue any career you want" he explained

"What would she miss out on" asked Saeko

"Mainly extra-curricular classes" said the official

"All the core and necessary classes will be covered in cram school" he explained

Both Saeko and Ami thought about it for a while before Saeko asked "What do you think Ami"

"I want to stay in the school I am in now" said Ami

"I want to be a doctor like you" she said

"Ok" said Saeko

"Very well then" said the official making a note of it

"My next question is not meant to insinuate anything, it is just to help us out" he said

"What is it" asked Saeko

"Do you believe you know anyone who could know of magic" asked the official

"Why do you need to know that" asked Saeko

"Like I said before, it is to help us out" said the official

"Every year we always have a large group of First-Gens to introduce to our society" he began

"We have discovered that a lot of them knew someone who already knew of our society" he continued

"So, we started asking this question to limit the number of people to those that actually need our help" he finished

"Ok" said Saeko

"Do the families that own shrines have magic" she asked

"Most of them do" said the official

"Well my daughter is friends with Rei Hino" said Saeko

The official checked his list before saying "She has it"

"And Harry Potter" said Saeko

The official's eyes widen at that.

"Ah, so your daughter is friends with him" said the official

"Is there something wrong with that" asked Ami

"Not at all" said the official quickly

"It's his story to tell" he said

Saeko thought back to what Katsuhito told her about why Harry was living with him.

"His parents were killed by a magical terrorist" said Saeko

"Yes" said the official

He then took a card out of his pocket and put it on the coffee table.

"Give that to Dr. Takata and he will give you time off to go everywhere you need to with your daughter" said the official

"He knows of this" asked Saeko picking up the card

"Yes" said the official nodding his head

"Unlike other countries, we use the same buildings as our non-magical counterparts" he said

"Have a good day" he said getting up

He then left.

Later, Saeko met up with Katsuhito and Hiroshi.

"You're late Saeko" said Katsuhito

"Is everything ok" he asked

"Yes" said Saeko nodding her head

"A government official stopped by and told us that Ami has magic" she said

"That's great" exclaimed Harry

"What school did you pick" asked Rei

"The cram school" said Ami

"I did too" said Harry

"You did" asked Ami

"Yes" said Harry smiling

"I did it, so we could still go to the same school" he said

Ami tackled Harry in a hug.

"Thank you" said Ami crying

"You're welcome" said Harry returning it

"I choose to go to cram school too" said Rei

"That way we could go to at least one school together" she said

When Saeko went back to work, she went up to Dr. Takata.

"Dr. Takata" said Saeko

"What do you need Dr. Mizuno" asked Dr. Takata

"I was told to give you this" said Saeko holding out the card

Dr. Takata took the card and looked at it.

"Ah, so Ami has magic then" said Dr. Takata

"I expect she will be working in my division someday" he said

When Saeko got time off, Hiroshi led them all to Tokyo's magical shopping district.

"Welcome to the magical side of Akihabara" said Hiroshi

"Figures they would hide it here" said Saeko

"First we need to go to Gringotts, our bank" said Hiroshi

"It is run by goblins" he said

"Goblins are real" exclaimed Ami

"Yes" said Hiroshi nodding his head

"Most of the mythical creatures you have heard of are real" he said

They walked up the white marble steps and the goblins bowed deeply as they went inside. They got in line at one of the tellers and waited their turn. When they walked up to the teller, he said "A new First-Gen"

"Place some of your blood on this" he said pushing a piece of paper with a knife on it forward

"Can you tell me why I have to do this please" asked Ami

"It's standard procedure for all new First-Gens when they first come to our bank" said the teller goblin

"We want to see if you are descended from any dead families" he explained

"They just want to know if you come from a long line of Squibs" said Hiroshi

"Ok" said Ami

She pricked her finger with the knife and allowed a few drops of blood to fall on the paper. The teller goblin took the knife and paper back and looked at it.

"You are not descended from anyone" said the teller goblin

He then told them the exchange rate for yen and suggested opening her own account. They exchanged some yen for some Galleons and left the bank. The goblins bowed deeply as they left the bank.

"Let's go get the most time consuming and important item first" said Hiroshi

"Your wand" he said

"I take it you don't just pick one out" said Saeko

"No" said Hiroshi shaking his head

"You have to find one with the right core, wood, and length" he explained

They went into the wand shop and saw an old man sitting at the counter.

"Welcome" said the wandmaker seeing them

"You are here to get everyone's wands" he asked

"Yes" said Hiroshi nodding his head

"Excellent" said the wandmaker

"Let's start with Lady Hino first" he said

After trying a few wands, Rei found hers. It was a Cherry and Dragon heartstring wand, nine inches.

"Next will be this young lady here" said the wandmaker pointing at Ami

It took a while, but Ami finally found her wand. It was a Willow and Unicorn Tail Hair wand, nine inches.

"Next will be…Harry Potter" exclaimed the wandmaker

"Yes" said Harry sighing

"What an honor that you will use one of my wands instead of Ollivander's" said the wandmaker

Harry tried a few wands until he tried a phoenix tail feather one, that exploded.

"Didn't expect that" said the wandmaker

After the third phoenix tail feather wand exploded, he stopped giving wands to Harry.

"It seems like a phoenix tail feather is the right core, but the wood can't handle the power" said the wandmaker

Katsuhito took a piece of wood out of his hakama and held it out.

"Try this wood" said Katsuhito

The wandmaker took the wood and looked at it.

"I have never seen wood like this before" said the wandmaker

"That is because it is from my shrine's main tree" said Katsuhito

"Only use it to make my grandson's wand" he said

"Of course," said the wandmaker

"Come back in a few days and it will be ready" he said

A few days later Katsuhito and Harry went back to the wand shop.

"Welcome back" said the wandmaker seeing them

"Your wand is ready" he said pushing a box forward

"I must say that this is the finickiest wood that I have ever worked with" he said

"It is like it will only accept one person" he added

" _That is to be accepted of wood from a Royal Tree Ship" thought Katsuhito_

"Did you use up all the wood I gave you to make my grandson's wand" asked Katsuhito

"Yes, of course" said the wandmaker nodding his head

Harry picked up his wand and lighting arced from his wand to his hand and back. He swished his wand and it released a white burst of power. For a moment it formed the Light Hawk Wings before it disappeared.

"Excellent" said the wandmaker

"That will be 15 Galleons" he said

Harry paid for his wand before he and his grandfather left the shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, and Tenchi Muyo

Thanks to WhiteElfElder and Jostanos for your reviews.

* * *

At the end of the school year Harry was called to the Dean's office.

"Do you know why you are here Mr. Potter" asked the Dean

"I turn 11 this summer" said Harry with a sigh

"Correct" said the Dean

"It has been decided that you will attend Hogwarts in the fall to avoid any political entanglements" he said

"I figured you would say that" said Harry sadly

"To make sure you don't fall behind your classmates a phoenix will come every Sunday night to drop off that week's assignments and pick up last week's assignments" explained the Dean

"Because of this all your assignments will be written" he added

"You will take all your finals when you come back for the summer" he finished

"Ok" said Harry nodding his head

"Because of this, we had this prepared for you" said the Dean putting a shrunken trunk on his desk

"What does it have" asked Harry picking it up

"It has three compartments" began the Dean

"The first is for your Hogwarts equipment, the second for your regular equipment, and the third one is to clean your clothes since we don't trust Hogwarts house elves" he explained

"To add to that, have your house elves bring all your food to you just to be on the safe side" he added

"Understood" said Harry putting the trunk in his pocket

When he left the Dean's office, he saw Ami and Rei waiting outside for him.

"You are going to Hogwarts next year aren't you" asked Rei

"Yes" said Harry sadly

"WHAT" yelled Ami

"Why" she cried

"To avoid any political entanglements" grumbled Harry

"I don't want you to leave" cried Ami hugging Harry

"I don't want to leave either" said Harry returning it

"But that's politics for you" said Rei

"He is a celebrity for what his mother did, and Britain will want him back" she explained

"I will come home for the holidays and we can talk though the mirrors" said Harry

"It won't be the same" said Ami burying her head in Harry's shoulder

After summer was over Harry was getting ready to leave for Hogwarts. He gave Rei and Ami a hug before he put his hand on Ami's shoulders looking her in the eyes.

"No matter what anyone says, I will never, ever leave you" said Harry

"I know" said Ami

"I just wanted to make sure" said Harry

He then kissed her forehead.

"I will only be a mirror call away" he said

Ami quickly gave him a hug before a phoenix flamed him away. Harry appeared in Diagon Alley as the phoenix flamed away. He took out the letter he got from his mailbox and looked at it.

" _Looks like the only things I need to get are the robes and the books" thought Harry_

" _The supplies I already have should cover the rest" he thought_

Harry got his robes and looked at them.

" _What happened to regular clothes" thought Harry_

" _I need to find out the rules for this" he thought_

He went into the bookstore and got all the books he needed. He then noticed the Harry Potter section. He looked though the books and saw they all had him wearing glasses and had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

" _Why do people think I look like that" thought Harry_

" _I will make it easier to hide until my name is called at Hogwarts" he thought_

He went into the Leaky Cauldron and booked a room for the night using a Japanese name.

In Japan Ami stood outside her school clutching a mirror in her pocket. She took a deep breath and let it out as she went in for her first day of school without Harry.

After her first class of the day the vultures came down.

"Looks like your friend abandoned you" said one of her classmates

"He didn't abandon me" growled Ami

"He is just honoring his parents last wishes by attending the boarding school they signed him up for when he was born" she explained

"A likely story" said one of her classmates

"We can be your friends now" said another classmate going to put her hand on Ami's shoulder

"Don't touch me" shouted Ami knocking her hand away

"Just leave me alone" she growled

"She's delusional" said one of her classmates

"Let's give her what she wants" said another classmate walking away

Then her classmates all started ignoring her.

When Ami arrived at the magic cram school, one of the teachers took her aside into a warded room.

"Let it out" said the teacher

"What" said Ami confused

"I know that your non magical classmates harassed you since your friend went to Hogwarts" said the teacher

"Just let it all out" said the teacher

Ami was quiet for a few moments before she yelled out "HOW DARE THEY SAY HARRY ABANDONED ME"

"HE WILL NEVER ABANDON ME" she yelled

Sometime later Ami was sitting on the floor breathing heavily. The floor was covered in a mist while part of the room was soaking wet and the other part was frozen solid.

"Feel better now" asked the teacher

"Yes" said Ami

"I take it this happens often" she asked

"Every year" said the teacher

"That is why we have that question asked" they explained

"So, we know who we may have to take aside for this" they added

The teacher looked around the room before saying "It looks like you have affinity for Water, Ice, and Mist magic"

Ami got up and said 'Thank you' before leaving the room. She saw Rei standing outside for her.

"I figured they would bring you here today" said Rei seeing Ami

She then handed her a water bottle that Ami took.

"Thanks" said Ami drinking it

"Find out anything interesting" asked Rei

"I have affinity for all forms of water magic" said Ami

After supper Ami called Harry.

" _How bad was it" asked Harry_

"They pounced after first class, I eventually yelled at them and pushed them away" said Ami

" _Are you doing ok" asked Harry_

"Yes" said Ami

"They took me aside when I went to cram school to let my anger out" she said

" _I take it this happens every year" said Harry_

"Yes" said Ami

" _You could go to Mahoutokoro" said Harry_

"No" said Ami

"They started ignoring me and I don't want to give them the pleasure of knowing they chased me away" she said

" _Ok" said Harry_

"But I did find out that I have an affinity for all forms of water magic" said Ami

" _That's one good thing" said Harry_

After saying goodbye to Ami, Harry called Rei.

" _You already talked to Ami" asked Rei_

"Yes" said Harry

"I hate politics" he grumbled

" _I know" said Rei_

" _But it is something we have to deal with" she said_

" _Are you ready for your long, boring train ride" she asked_

"Yes, and I don't even have to disguise myself" said Harry

" _How is that" asked Rei_

"I found out that everyone thinks I wear glasses and a lightning bolt shaped scar is on my forehead" explained Harry

" _The glasses came from your father and the scar is supposed to come from the attack" said Rei thinking out load_

"I guess so" said Harry

" _Where did you find this out" asked Rei_

"The bookstore had an entire section dedicated to fictional books about me and had that image plastered all over the covers" explained Harry

" _Figures" said Rei_

Harry said goodbye to Rei and got ready to leave. He paid Tom to use the Floo to get to Platform 9 ¾. He walked through all the families on the platform and got onto the train. He found a compartment and went inside and sat down. He then watched as a red headed family barely made it on the train as it left. He then took out the assignments for the week and started on them.

A little while later a red headed kid walked into his compartment saying "Can I sit here, everywhere else is full"

"I don't believe that" said Harry in Japanese

"What was that" asked Ron

"I said you are lying" said Harry in Japanese

"What" asked Ron

"Not my fault you can't understand me" said Harry in Japanese

Ron then noticed the work Harry was doing.

"How are you doing homework, we haven't even got to Hogwarts yet" exclaimed Ron

"To get them done" said Harry in Japanese

"I don't want to sit with a bookworm" said Ron getting up

"I am going to find Harry Potter" he said leaving

"Good luck" said Harry in Japanese smiling

After the lunch cart went by, where he didn't buy anything, he was visited by a pale haired kid with two other big kids acting as bodyguards.

"Is Harry Potter here" asked Draco

"Who are you" asked Harry in Japanese

"What" asked Draco

"I said who are you" asked Harry in Japanese

"Damn foreigner" grumbled Draco

"Let's go" he said

"Harry Potter is not here" he added

Draco growled as he left as Harry started laughing.

The last visitors he had were a bushy haired girl and a shy looking boy

"Have you seen a frog; Neville lost his" asked Hermione

"No" said Harry in Japanese shaking his head

"You speak Japanese" asked Hermione

"Yes" said Harry in Japanese

"I can speak French" said Hermione

"You haven't seen a frog" she asked

"No" said Harry in Japanese shaking her head

"Thank you" said Hermione as they left

Once they arrived at Hogwarts, Harry put a robe over his clothes and made sure he had his trunk in his pocket before leaving the train. He joined the rest of the students being led by Hagrid down to the lake where a small fleet of boats was waiting.

"No more than four to a boat" proclaimed Hagrid

Harry got into a boat with a Chinese girl and twin girls. The fleet of boats crossed the lake and went under the castle to an underground harbor. Everyone got out and Hagrid banged on the double doors. They opened revealing a severe looking woman.

"The first years Professor McGonagall" said Hagrid

"Thank you, Hagrid" said McGonagall

"Follow me" she said to the students

She led them into the castle and into a room off to the side of the Great Hall. She then gave a speech about Hogwarts and the four houses.

"Please wait here while we get ready for you" said McGonagall

Once she was gone, everyone started looking around excitedly.

"Is Harry Potter here?"

"I don't see him"

"Could that be him?"

"Nah, it doesn't look like him"

Harry inwardly laughed at that.

Then there was a scream as Harry quickly looked around only to see it was just ghosts. Once the ghosts left Professor McGonagall came back.

"We are ready for you now" said McGonagall

" _I bet that was staged" thought Harry_

They were led into the Great Hall where there were four long tables full of students and a table in the back where the teachers sat. In the middle of the two inner tables was a stool with an old hat that started signing.

Once it finished, it bowed to all the tables before Professor McGonagall took out a roll of parchment and started calling out names. They would walk up to the stool and Professor McGonagall would place the Sorting Hat on their head and it would call out one of the houses. They would then go to that table.

When Harry Potter's name was called out everyone started looking around excitedly. Only for their eyes to widen, especially Ron's and Draco's, when Harry stepped out and walked up to the stool.

"That is Harry Potter!"

"Where are his glasses?"

"I don't see his scar"

"Are they sure that is Harry Potter?"

Harry sat down on the stool smiling as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

" _You enjoyed that didn't you" asked the Sorting Hat_

" _I did" thought Harry_

" _Ahh, so that is where that power came from" said the Sorting Hat_

" _What power" thought Harry_

" _I am sure you will find out soon enough" said the Sorting Hat_

" _Now then, where to put you" he said_

" _You could fit in into any one of the houses" he said_

" _But you would fit in best in…" he began_

"HUFFLEPUFF" he yelled


End file.
